1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly to a sensing device for determining touch signals generated by a touch sensing system of the display device.
2. Related Art
With the development of technology, touch display devices have been widely used in various electronic devices. A touch display device usually includes a touch input interface, a sensing device, and an analog to digital converter (ADC). The touch input interface provides signal generation units to a user, and thereby the user can use an external object (e.g. a finger) to touch or slide on the surface of the touch display, and then the signal generation units generate touch signals and transmit the touch signals to the sensing device. The sensing device determines whether there is any touch happened to one of sensing lines thereof by comparing one of sensing lines and an adjacent sensing line thereof. Every sensing line corresponds to one of the signal generation unit.
The sensing device compares the two signals from the two sensing lines to generate a compared signal which can be converted into continuous signal values by an analog to digital converter (ADC). Moreover, by comparing signal values before and after the touch or approaching of the external object, the position touched or approached by the external object can be determined.